memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Uhura
Vorname Ich weiß, es ist ein leidiges Thema, ABER, wie ich damals zur Diskussion um den neuen Star Trek-Film schon ausgeführt habe, gibt es keinen canonischen Beweis dafür, dass die Uhura dieser Zeitlinie mit Vornamen genau so heißt wie die Uhura der Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie. Ich wiederhole hier nochmal meine damalige Argumentation: Wir können aber nun nicht mal zweifelsfrei behaupten, dass auch die Uhura der Hauptzeitlinie so mit Vornamen heißt. Ich gehe immer noch davon aus, dass Uhura jünger ist als Kirk (der ja nicht mit 17 sondern mit 22 erst zur Akademie geht), also nach dem Narada-Kelvin-Zwischenfall geboren ist. Ich schätze Uhura ist in der Kneipenszene so um die 18/19 Jahre alt. Könnte ja sein, dass die Eltern sich wegen diesem, sicherlich in der Föderation unglaublich bekannten Zwischenfall (denn alle Veränderungen hängen quasi damit zusammen) entschieden haben ihre Tochter "Nyota" (Stern) zu nennen, anstatt z.B. "Penda" (Liebe). Solange es keinen OnScreen-Beweis für den Vornamen dieser Uhura gibt und unsere Canon-Policy Produktionsinformationen nicht zulässt, sollte der Artikel nicht "Nyota Uhura" heißen. --Pflaume 11:58, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Klingt eigentlich ganz einleuchtend. Dann dürfte also eine HGI mit Verweis auf den NKZ-Artikel reichen? -- 12:04, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ja, ich denke ein zusätzlicher Hinweis in der HGI reicht hier völlig aus. --Pflaume 12:06, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Andereseits hat es mit den anderen Namen ja auch hingehauen, jeder wurde richtig bei beim Namen genannt, selbst Chekovs Zweiter Name Andreievich wurde dort richtig erwähnt. --Klossi 12:09, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Aber das belegt ja doch nicht, dass alle Namen mit der "normalen" Zeitlinie übereinstimmen? Mir kam Uhura auch ein wenig größer vor, als die aus TOS ;-) Vllt haben die Eltern schon bei der Geburt ein größeres Baby empfangen und sich da einen anderen Namen ausgedacht? OK, weit hergeholt, aber doch eigentlich möglich, oder? -- 12:16, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) @Klossi: Dafür ist der "neue" Chekov jetzt aber 4 Jahre älter als sein Alter Ego aus der Hauptzeitlinie... Also nur weil die Namen von einigen anderen Personen übereinstimmen, muss das noch lange nicht für alle gelten. Natürlich ist es wahrscheinlicher, dass sie auch Nyota heißt: aber wir wissen es eben nicht mit Sicherheit und genau da fängt "Spekulation" an. --Pflaume 12:19, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Also ich bin der Meinung, dass der Artikel zurück unter "Uhura" sollte und wie schon erwähnt, nur ein HGI-Eintrag erstellt werden sollte. Aber dann ist "Nyota Uhura frei für die NKZ Version und braucht den Zusatz nicht, oder sehe ich das falsch?--Tobi72 12:43, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Verschiebung in Uhura ist OK aber würde trotzdem bei Nyota Uhura NKZ belassen, damit es erstens keine Wechslungen mit der anderen Uhura gibt und man weiß ja nie vielleicht wird der Name ja doch noch irgendwann Canon und immer wieder hin und her schieben muss dann auch nicht sein. --Klossi 12:46, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Was machen wir dann mit dem Lemma hier? Erst einmal sperren? Sonst wird da bestimmt wieder ein neuer Artikel angelegt. Oder sollte es eine Weiterleitung zu der NKZ-Version werden?--Tobi72 12:49, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Dann müssen aber auch die Namen der Eltern bei James T. Kirk raus. Die wurden so nur in dem Film genannt. Wenn schon eine so strenge Auslegung des Canon, dann für alle. Und um gleich auf das Argument einzugehen, dass sich die Zeitlinie erst mit dem Auftauchen der Narada geändert hat. Erstens, kann man das mit Sicherheit sagen? Ich weiß, die Crew spekuliert im Film darüber. Aber selbst, wen dem so ist. Es ändert nichts daran, dass es sonst nirgendwo gesagt wurde, wie die Namen der Eltern von "Kirk Prime" lauten. --Egeria 12:58, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Ja aber die Eltern gab es bevor die Zeitlinie verändert wurde, dass hat damit nichts zu tun. --Klossi 13:01, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Sehe ich auch so. Bei Dingen, oder Personen, die VOR dem Narada-Kelvin-Zwischenfall bereits existierten (und ja, das IST der auslösende Faktor der Zeitveränderung) haben wir keinerlei Probleme. Das schließt die Eltern von Kirk mit ein. Problematisch wird es mit allem, was "danach" kommt... --Pflaume 13:21, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich denke, wir sollten unsere Überlegungen nun auch in die Tat umsetzen: D.h. Nyota Uhura zurück auf Uhura verschieben, einen Hinweis für die HGI des Artikels verfassen, das Lemma für anonyme Benutzer sperren, den Titel des NKZ-Artikels zu Unterscheidungszwecken in dieser Form beibehalten (also mit Klammerzusatz). --Pflaume 11:24, 28. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Gedächtnisverlust "Sie muss daraufhin all ihr Wissen neu lernen ..." Das klingt so, als wäre ihr Gedächtnis unwiederbringlich verloren gewesen. Aber es ist doch davon auszugehen, dass ihr Gedächtnis später zurückgekehrt ist, oder?--93.128.7.80 14:26, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Nomad ist selbst nicht in der Lage den entstandenen Schaden zu reparieren. Er beantwortet Kirks Befehl, diese Einheit zu reparieren, mit den Worten: nicht möglich. Laut DV fügt er als Begründung an, ihre Erinnerungsdaten gelöscht zu haben. Im Original sagt er: The knowledge banks of this unit have been wiped clean. Da ihr Gehirn dabei nicht beschädigt wurde, ist Spock sich jedoch sicher, dass sie ihr Gedächtnis zurückgewinnen kann - es ist also nicht völlig und unwiederbringlich gelöscht. Es muss jedoch mühsam wiederaufgebaut werden. Das klappt mittels intensivem Einzelunterricht durch Schwester Chapel auch erstaunlich schnell, da Uhura wenig später schon wieder ihre Muttersprache beherrscht und Englisch als Fremdsprache lernt. Leider geht man danach nie wieder darauf ein. In späteren Folgen macht sie nie den Eindruck, irgendwie noch unter einem Gedächtnisverlust zu leiden. Insofern hat hier wohl eine völlige Wiedergenesung stattgefunden. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 17:05, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Genauso habe ich das ja auch verstanden, nur die Formulierung im Text finde ich etwas missverständlich.--93.128.7.80 18:24, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Uhura und Scotty Aus der Szene, in der Uhura und Scotty vertraulich miteinander sprechen, zu interpretieren, dass sie Gefühle füreinander entwickeln, ist ein subjektive Darstellung und hat nichts in dem Artikel zu suchen. Meiner Meinung nicht mal Relevanz für die HGI. --Egeria (Diskussion) 14:57, 9. Jan. 2013 (UTC)